


Mr. president

by Mellohiwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellohiwastaken/pseuds/Mellohiwastaken
Summary: Tommy just escaped exile, and is hiding under technoblade’s house. Dream doesn’t know where he’s gone, and is searching for him. When someone Tommy values immensely goes missing, he has to make a difficult choice. He decides to head off with ranboo on a risky rescue mission, in order to save his best friend. At least, that’s what he thinks he is doing...
Kudos: 3





	Mr. president

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I’ll try to post a chapter every week, and I’m completely open to any constructive criticism! This is completely for fun and nothing like this has actually happened, it’s just an alternative storyline! Hopefully you’ll enjoy it! (Also a side note: in this fanfic the Sleepy Bois head cannon is real, just because I really like the concept of it. Also, I’m not talking about any of the real streamers, these are simply the characters they play!)

Chapter 1: family reunion

Tommy let out a huge sigh of relief as he flopped onto the the bed. It felt good to finally relax and let his brain actually process the hectic events of the day. A lot had happened.He was finally free from Dream’s clutches (for the time being at least). Tommy lay there, trying to recall the exact order of the events that had taken place.  
Dream had come and visited him. He was in a good mood as well. Tommy was happy that Dream had came. He was enjoying his company. That is, until Dream found the secret room.  
Everything went downhill from there. Logstedshire: gone, completely exploded. Tnret: blown to smithereens. Mushroom Henry: Oh, poor mushroom Henry. He had lost all his stuff as well. But that didn’t matter very much, what mattered was that Dream was mad. Very mad. Tommy couldn’t even imagine what would happen if dream found out where he was right now.  
Tommy sighed again. Had Dream been manipulating him this whole time? He couldn’t tell. He then remembered how close he was to ending it all. Why didn’t he jump? It could have been over by now, all his pain and suffering could have come to an end. He wouldn’t have to worry about anything anymore, he could have finally been at ease. So what was he doing here? What stopped him? Tubbo. He knew he couldn’t die on his best friend. But was Tubbo still his best friend? He didn’t know. He didn’t even know if Tubbo cared about him anymore. Where was Tubbo when he needed him most? Where was Tubbo when Tommy was hosting his beach party?  
The beach party. No one had shown up to that, not even, Ghostbur, and he had handed out the invitations. No one had showed up, except Dream. Was Dream the only person who cared about him?

Tommy’s tried to push all these confusing thoughts out of his head in order to actually get a good nights rest.Tommy rolled over. He hadn’t slept in days. He hadn’t eaten in days as well. He glanced over at the loaf of bread he grabbed as he was sneaking down here, but just the sight of it made him feel sick. He turned over, blew out the lantern and settled down for a rough night of bad dreams. 

“Creak..”   
Tommy’s eyes flew open. He instinctively reached for the sword he had laying beside him. Unfortunately, his opponent was quicker. Tommy felt the tip of a sword gently touch his neck. He slowly turned around to face his brother.   
“What are you doing in my house?” Technoblade said flatly, still pointing the sword at Tommy.  
“ Nice to see you too” Tommy replied. He let out a big yawn. “ I’d like to wake up a bit before you try and stab me.”

A few minutes later the pair were sitting upstairs, eating potatoes for breakfast.  
Techno sat down.  
“You still haven’t answered my question, Tommy” 

Tommy completely ignored him.“I’m not very hungry” he said, pushing away the plate.

Techno looked up at him. “ Tommy, you’re going to die of starvation before Dream can even get to you. Eat it.”

“Why are we having potatoes for breakfast?”

“You do not get to break into my house, sneakily make yourself a home underneath it, steal my belongings and then decide what we eat for breakfast. Now stop whining.”

Tommy reluctantly took a bite of the potato. It was actually quite nice, although he didn’t want to admit it. 

“Now will you tell me?” 

Tommy looked up from his warm plate of buttered potatoes. “Tell you what?” He said in between taking another mouthful.

“Why have you have relocated yourself to live under my property?” 

Tommy swallowed “oh yeah. Uhh... because Dream is a bitch.”

Techno half smiled. “And will you be staying long?” 

“Uhhh, haven’t quite figured that bit out yet. I don’t really have a home to return to. And technically I’m still in exile.”

Techno looked confused. “What about Logstedshire?”

“It’s gone” Tommy stated casually, biting into his potatoes again.

“I see.” Techno scratched his head. “ well, what do you want from me?”

Tommy had finally finished his potatoes. “That was nice. What was the question again?”

“I said what do you want from me.”

Tommy sat there and thought about it for a second. “ I dunno, to be honest. I act before I think the majority of the time. I just decided to come here.” 

“Hmm.” 

“That, and I wanted to take your stuff to try and get the discs back.”

Techno sighed. “I knew there was a catch.”

“Can I go on a walk?” Tommy asked, getting up from the table. 

“Uhh, sure. Do what you want I guess.” 

Tommy smiled. “Thanks, I need to get some fresh air.” Just as he was about to leave he turned around.

“Techno?” 

“Yeah?” 

“How did you know I was down there? Like, under your house. Why did you look?”

Techno looked up at Tommy. “Well, I’m sure if you heard your floorboards screaming you’d go check them out, wouldn’t you?” 

Tommy looked at Technoblade, confused. “screaming? Oh wait actually, I was probably having them shitty nightmares. Ghostbur told me that ever since the first night of exile I’d have these dreams. He said I’d usually just scream, or yell “TUBBO”. I always woke up after them feeling awful, so I just stopped sleeping.” 

Techno sighed again. “you’re doing a really bad job of keeping yourself alive, you know.” 

Tommy smiled again. “Well now I’ve got you to look after me.” And with that he left the house and closed the door, leaving Technoblade sitting at the table, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: please let me know what you think about the story so far, I’m trying to improve and any sort of constructive criticism is helpful! Thanks for reading!


End file.
